The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of flowering dogwood tree cultivar, which has fused bracts. This dogwood tree is botanically known as Cornus kousa and hereinafter referred to by the following cultivar name: ‘Pam's Mountain Bouquet’.
This new dogwood cultivar was discovered in a planting of seedlings within a cultivated area in Oak Ridge, Tenn. ‘Pam's Mountain Bouquet’ is a selection from the original seedlings grown in Oak Ridge, Tenn. from seed gifted by Polly Hill. Asexual reproduction of ‘Pam's Mountain Bouquet’ by rooting of harvested terminal cuttings and grafting of axillary buds onto seedling rootstocks in Oak Ridge, Tenn. and at a nursery located in Belvidere Tenn. have shown that the unique features of this new dogwood cultivar are stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive vegetative generations.